openbverollingstockfandomcom-20200215-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For Brazil
1.000m, 1.600m Gauges *Routes For This Rolling Stock: http://wiki.bve-routes.com/index.php/Category:Brazil. Passengers trains Baldwin "10Wheeler" * 128px with 4 coaches, EFVM 100yr Anniversary * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com/2011/02/efvm-baldwin-ten-wheelcarros.html and http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/donwload-baldwin-ten-wheel-efvm.html GE U20C "UBoat" RFFSA Livery * 128px * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com Freight trains Macosa SD40 MRS + RFFSA liveries *128px 1 Macosa SD40 da MRS Logística acoplada com 2 invertida rear da RFFSA, noturnas com faróis, com vagões 17 de minérios da MRS logística, com sistema ats, manometros funcionais. *http://www.4shared.com/file/Z7jvF6YI/SD40_RFFSA_MRS.html GE C36M MRS Livery * 128px with tank train * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com/search/label/Locomotivas GE U23C "UBoat" RFFSA Livery * 128px * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com/search/label/Locomotivas GE 4400 "Dash9" various Liveries * 128px MRSL Phase2 Livery, With Bauxite Train * http://www.4shared.com/file/5UghSwHI/DASH-9_2011_MRS_logstica_pintu.html *128px Triplex Dash-9 MRS Logistica painting phase 2 with container wagons * http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/locomotivas-dash-9-download.html * 128px Dash-9 MRS Logistica painting phase 2 with bauxite wagons * http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/locomotivas-dash-9-download.html * 128px Dash-9 Duplex EFVitória with EFVM platform wagons loaded with steel tubes * http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/locomotivas-dash-9-download.html *128px Dash-9 Ferronorte with 11 mixed hopper Agrenco wagons and Cargill FCA tanks * http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/locomotivas-dash-9-download.html *128px Duplex Dash-9 Towards ALL Logistics, with 11 tank wagons ALL Logistics * http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/locomotivas-dash-9-download.html * 128px Duplex Dash-9 Towards All Logistics with 15 hopper wagons Road Logistics Cosan * http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/locomotivas-dash-9-download.html *128px Dash-9 EF Carajas, with 15 GDT bauxite wagons * http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/locomotivas-dash-9-download.html *128px SD-18 RFFSA and Dash-9 Ferronorte with FCA bulk wagons *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-dashs.html * 128px SD-18 RFFSA & Dash-9 RUMO with ALL bulk wagons *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-dashs.html * 75px128px Dash-9 VALE & Carajas with vagões gôndolas FCA *http://www.4shared.com/zip/U-21_MAF/DASH-9_VALE__CARAJAS_2012.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com) * 75px128px Dash-9 VALE & EFVM with flat wagons *http://www.4shared.com/zip/gcfduyO0/Dash-9_EFVM__Vale_vages_pranch.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com) * 75px128px Dash-9 EFVM livery 1st & 2nd phase with hopper wagons *http://www.4shared.com/zip/QN1RP1_j/GE_BB40-9W_Dash-9_EFVM_1__2_fa.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com) * 75px128px Dash-9 AC44I Rumo & AC44AC VALE with green INCOPA hopper wagons *http://www.4shared.com/zip/9SCtQchA/AC44I_RUMO__DASH-9_VALE_2012.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com) * 75px128px Dash-9 ES44AC FERRONORTE & AC44I RUMO with SEARA hopper wagons *http://www.4shared.com/zip/r70XRgDA/EC44-AC_FERRONORTE_____AC44I_R.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com) * 75px128px Dash-9 9-44CW-M ALL Logística & FERRONORTE with ALL hopper wagons *http://www.4shared.com/zip/f7stcMZp/ALL_Logstica___Ferronorte_9-44.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com) * 75px128px Dash-9 AC44I RUMO with SOYA & RUMO hopper wagons *http://www.4shared.com/zip/-K1KOswz/AC44I_RUMO_VAGES_HOPPERS___201.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com) <- link temporarily out of use * 75px128px Dash-9 9-44CW-9 FERRONORTE with AGRENCO hopper wagons & BR grain wagons *http://www.4shared.com/zip/8OaV9aN-/FERRONORTE_9-44CW-M__VAGES_HOP.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com) * 75px128px Dash-9 & SD70-M Carajas with vagões gôndolas FCA *http://www.4shared.com/file/kPxKgcIw/Dash-9__SD70-M_verso_20_2011_E.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/ ) * 75px128px Dash-9 MRS logística & SD18 RFFSA 1st e 2nd phase & SD18 MRS Logística *http://www.4shared.com/file/GWf0C0u5/Dash-9_verso_2.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/ ) GM-EMD G12, various liveries * 75px128px G12 ALL Logística & Ferroban, with ALL red, brown and Cargill boxcars *http://www.4shared.com/zip/2SITWUgB/EMD_G12_ALL_LOGSTICA__FERROBAN.html (production from wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/ ) GP 9-L various liveries *128px locomotives GP's9-L 1st & 2nd phase, with Fepasa flat wagons *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/gps-9-l-download.html *128px locomotivas GP's9-L 1st & 2nd phase, with Fepasa boxcars *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/gps-9-l-download.html *128px GP9-L Fepasa 2nd phase livery, with Fepasa cement tank wagons *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/gps-9-l-download.html *128px locomotivas GP's9-L 2nd & 3rd phase, with Fepasa boxcars *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/gps-9-l-download.html SD-18 various liveries *128px SD-18 RFFSA with mixed flat wagons "MRS" and "RFFSA" loaded with spools of copper *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-18-downloads.html * 128px 2 SDs-18 "RFFSA", 1st and 2nd stage paintings with RFFSA gondolas *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-18-downloads.html *128px SD-18 RFFSA 2nd Phase, with bulk mixed wagons "MRS" and "RFFSA" *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-18-downloads.html * 128px SD-18 RFFSA 2nd phase and SD-18 MRS 2011, with bulk wagons MRS Logistics *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-18-downloads.html *128px SD-18 MRS logistics, freight flat and bulk mixed MRS *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-18-downloads.html *128px SD-18 1st Phase RFFSA with mixed bulk and gondolas RFFSA wagons *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-18-downloads.html * 128px 2 SDs-18 MRS, with container wagons MRS Logistics *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-18-downloads.html *128px MRS Logistics SD-18, with gondolas bauxites wagons *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-18-downloads.html *128px SD-18 RFFSA and DASH-9 Ferronorte with FCA bulk wagons *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-dashs.html * 128px SD-18 RFFSA & DASH-9 RUMO with ALL bulk wagons *http://wwwlocomotivaopenbve.blogspot.com/p/sds-dashs.html Locomotives EMD DDM45, EFVM livery * 128px * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com/search/label/Locomotivas EMD SD40, ALL Livery * 128px128px Links removed - Links given lead to stolen or plagiarised work GE 4400 "Dash9" various Liveries * 128px128px128px128px128px * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com/search/label/Locomotivas Electric Motor Units (CBTU) 700 * (= CPTM serie 1700) * http://www.openbverio.blogspot.com/search/label/DOWNLOADS%20TRENS 4800 * Toshiba * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html Electric Motor Units (CPTM - Sao Paulo) 1600 * Budd Mafersa, 3D Cab, 3 cars or 6 cars, different liveries * http://openbvecriacoesbrasil.blogspot.com/p/downloads.html and http://openbvepremium.wordpress.com/ * * TANG Budd Mafersa, 3D Cab, 6 cars, different liveries (1600 FASE 1 and TANG V2) *http://openbvecriacoesbrasil.blogspot.com/ 2000 * CAF Trem-Unidade Cofesbra-I * http://openbvedesenvolvimentobr.blogspot.com/p/downloads.html * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html * * http://openbvepremium.wordpress.com/ 2000II (2070) * 128px128px Alstom Trem-Unidade Cofesbra-II * http://openbvedesenvolvimentobr.blogspot.com/p/downloads.html * 128px128px * http://megarailbrasil.blogspot.com/2011/06/serie-2070-download.html and http://openbvepremium.wordpress.com/ 2100 * 128px CAF UT440R * http://bvelocal.blogspot.com/p/downloads.html 4400 * 128px124px128px128px FNV Cobrasma, 3D Cab * http://www.bvelocal.blogspot.com * 75px128px128px * http://bve-total.blogspot.com/search/label/Trens * 75px128px Hollywood livery * http://bve-total.blogspot.com/search/label/Trens 5500 * 75px128px128px128px128px ACEC Electrocarro, 3D Cab fully animated * http://openbvecriacoesbrasil.blogspot.com/ 5550 * 128px128px Bombardier, 3D Cab * http://megarailbrasil.blogspot.com/2011/01/serie-5550-v3.html and http://openbvepremium.wordpress.com/ 7000 * 75px128px CAF * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html H59 * 75px128px CAF * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html Electric Motor Units (SuperVia Rio de Janeiro) Série 400 (= CPTM serie 4400) * 128px * http://openbvesupervia.blogspot.com/ Série 700 (= CPTM serie 1700) * 128px inox * http://www.openbverio.blogspot.com/search/label/DOWNLOADS%20TRENS * 128px modernized and with air-con * http://www.openbverio.blogspot.com/search/label/DOWNLOADS%20TRENS * 128px with 8 cars * http://www.openbverio.blogspot.com/search/label/DOWNLOADS%20TRENS Rotem 2005 * 128px * http://www.openbverio.blogspot.com/search/label/DOWNLOADS%20TRENS * 128px * http://www.openbverio.blogspot.com/search/label/DOWNLOADS%20TRENS Série 3000 * 128px * http://www.openbverio.blogspot.com/search/label/DOWNLOADS%20TRENS Série 9000 * 128px * http://www.openbverio.blogspot.com/search/label/DOWNLOADS%20TRENS Metro de Sao Paulo Mafersa train * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html Mafersa-Cobrasma train * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html 144 Mafersa train * (initial colour) * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html 3000 Siemens train * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html A96 train * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html *http://openbvepremium.wordpress.com/ C17 train * used on line 3 * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html D46 train * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html D47 train * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html E train, Alstom Milenio * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html I12 Train * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html J31 Train * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html K07 Cobrasma and MafersaTrain * used on the lines 1, 3 and 7 * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html L26 Train * * http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com/p/metros-de-otros-paises-de-america.html Passenger Stock Trem de prata, With U20C Loco * 128px128px128px128px128px128px * http://www.4shared.com/get/70PWEx4X/trem_de_prata_u20c.html EFVM, With Baldwin 10Wheeler Loco * 128px * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com/2011/02/efvm-baldwin-ten-wheelcarros.html Freight Stock Tank, With C36M Loco * 128px * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com/search/label/Locomotivas Hopper, Various Liveries, With Dash9 & SD40 Locos * 128px128px128px128px128px128px * http://www.4shared.com/file/YOJDmK_8/Dash-9_Rumo_Triplex.htm?aff=7637829 * http://www.4shared.com/get/i5BhfA7B/3_locos-SD40-2_ALL.html * http://www.4shared.com/file/eJN4Gi3a/Dash-9_Ferronorte.html Box, ALL Livery, With SD40 Loco * 128px * http://www.4shared.com/get/i5BhfA7B/3_locos-SD40-2_ALL.html Flat+Load, With Dash9 MRS Loco * 128px128px128px * http://www.4shared.com/get/dMY1ar7k/_2__Dash-9-Duplex.html * http://www.4shared.com/get/i4Bue4Y7/_2__GE-Rayovac.html Gondola, With Dash9 EFVM Loco * 128px128px * http://www.4shared.com/file/S4OdRuwf/EFVM_Dash-9_Duplex_minrio_gndo.html Cement, With Dash9 MRS Loco * 128px * http://www.4shared.com/get/ib5p7sSO/MRS_cargueiro_Holcim.html * http://www.4shared.com/dir/n23KnwXI/_online.html Passenger Stock Trem de prata, With U20C Loco * 128px128px128px128px128px128px * http://www.4shared.com/get/70PWEx4X/trem_de_prata_u20c.html EFVM, With Baldwin 10Wheeler Loco * 128px * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com/2011/02/efvm-baldwin-ten-wheelcarros.html Freight Stock Tank, With C36M Loco * 128px * http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com/search/label/Locomotivas Hopper, Various Liveries, With Dash9 & SD40 Locos * 128px128px128px128px128px128px * http://www.4shared.com/file/YOJDmK_8/Dash-9_Rumo_Triplex.htm?aff=7637829 * http://www.4shared.com/get/i5BhfA7B/3_locos-SD40-2_ALL.html * http://www.4shared.com/file/eJN4Gi3a/Dash-9_Ferronorte.html Box, ALL Livery, With SD40 Loco * 128px * http://www.4shared.com/get/i5BhfA7B/3_locos-SD40-2_ALL.html Flat With Load, With Dash9 MRS Loco * 128px128px128px128px * http://www.4shared.com/get/dMY1ar7k/_2__Dash-9-Duplex.html * http://www.4shared.com/get/i4Bue4Y7/_2__GE-Rayovac.html Gondola, With Dash9 EFVM Loco * 128px128px * http://www.4shared.com/file/S4OdRuwf/EFVM_Dash-9_Duplex_minrio_gndo.html Cement, With Dash9 MRS Loco * 128px * http://www.4shared.com/get/ib5p7sSO/MRS_cargueiro_Holcim.html * http://www.4shared.com/dir/n23KnwXI/_online.html 50px Back to the OpenBVE rolling stock page